Zerah (The Reckless) Cero
"At the core of every sentient being, we are the same. We envy, we lust, and we get angry. It is not our fault we exploit these so easily so we can gain the upper hand." - Quote from Xi Guild Leader Brice. Days before Lismore / History with Lismore Before her days in lismore, she was just a common kitsune in a lovely city called Xi. It was along the coast of the Red Sea where the desert met the waters. The city itself was quite vast and full of prosperity. Zerah was born into a merchant family and raised to take over the family business. Put through basic schooling though did take some alternative classes to work on her racial aptitude for illusionary magic. Despite her interest, she wasn't to good as the others only being able to make images and sound rather then full scenes and environments. It wasn't long after finishing her schooling that her real calling came to her, a rogue seen in mid-action of picking one of the pockets of an unsuspecting bystandard. She tailed the thief, despite her better judgement, outside of town and toward what was an old well. All dried out though inside held the passage into the guild of rogues of legend that was widely spread through myth and stories. A guild of rogues who's power reached all over the land. Of course, such a guild was not without their own eyes and they knew she was following the thief. This started her down the road as a guild rogue. Durring her time as a rogue, she learned a lot about the people of her city she did not even know. Secrets, hidden paths the guild either commissioned or found, and even how to navigate the underground waterways of the city. Her training as a rogue and how the job was essentially based on diversions and stealth made her work on her illusions more to make her a more effective rogue. Mostly she had support jobs rather then being the one on top, she did have a few instances where she did have to take the lead and did so without much problems except on a few occations. One resulting in the loss of one of her tails and the other essentially effecting her sight to some colors. Making her color blind to reds and blues.... which hindered her illusions though not enough to stop her from raising in ranks. Eventually, she found herself in the higher ranks and awarded the hat she dawns to this day. A trophy for anyone who has earned it. Of course, this was not to last. Many years later after she joined the guild, the town was quickly under assult by a powerful military. Their goal was to weed out these legendary rogues and put an end to them at the source, burning down the city, killing all who was inside, and making sure there was no trace of anyone in the city to ensure nothing was left to come back to. Zerah as well as a handful of others where able to escape... but remain scattered all over the lands. Zerah took to the west to where she eventually found her way to Lismore. Once in Lismore, she really had nothing to go on with. Being a rogue, it was what drove her from her home in the first place so she tried her hardest to keep away from that lifestyle and enlist in the Zenko's ranks. Despite how different they where to how she was use to conflict and tasks, she did her best to follow orders and protect who she could with her dagger and illusions. Pregressing to Lietenet in the ranks over a long time of services to the Zenko, though durring her time she had a few run ins with a fellow rogue and leader of the phoenix faction (Xela Soulstar). It was her influence that got her to take up her dagger and become a rogue once more after leaving the Zenko to enlist in the phoenix ranks. Even slipping into the thieves guild to lend the aid of what she learned from the fallen guild of legend. Weapons/Abilities Standard equipement -''' Shortsword, extra daggers, bombs, mythral and leather armor, and other cleaver weapons she can simply ditch without much real loss tends to be her first defence and offence. '''Multi-cut Dagger - This blade is her honor blade she had adopted when she returned to being a rogue in lismore. this enchanted dagger has the power to cut up to four extra times at the location it first was struck against. A phantasmal blade following the blades arc so it would cut more into the area then before, leaving a trail of violet light to show the path of where she struck. '''Illusions - '''Though she isn't able to make scenery and far out lands out of thin air, she can still create people and objects that she has seen before. Focusing more, she can actually have these illusions interact with the physical world to be more effective decoys or even do tasks that she needs done from affar. These illusions can produce sound and can reflect light if needed, but holds no shadow or scent. Category:Characters